1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing system, and an information processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been known an image retrieval technique in which feature points are extracted from, for example, a captured image that is obtained by imaging with a camera, and an image having many feature points similar to the extracted feature points is retrieved from a group of images that are registered in advance. And, there has been known a technique using the image retrieval technique. The known technique registers images of specific photographs and printed materials in a database associating with various electronic data, retrieves a similar image from the database based on captured images that are obtained by imaging these photographs and printed materials, and provides association information that is associated with the similar image (for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2014-010723).
Moreover, for an image processing apparatus, there has been widely used a technique that provides a user with a program or a service that corresponds to, for example, data provided externally. For example, an operating system (OS) that is installed in an image processing apparatus selects a corresponding program or service from among those registered in the OS based on an extension or the like included in a file name of the data provided externally, and provides a user with the selected the corresponding program or service.
Incidentally, there are cases in which a program or a service that is different from a program or a service that is provided by the OS is desired to be associated with the association information presented as a result of retrieval by the image retrieval technique described above, or in which more than one program or service are desired to be associated therewith. In such cases, there has been a problem that complicated settings are necessary when association information is registered in a database in the conventional technique.
In view of the above problem, there is a need to facilitate registration of association information in a system in which the association information as a result of image retrieval is output.